My Superman
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: On the eve of Valentines Day, the most romantic night of the year. The lovely Torrie Wilson is happy to spend the holiday with her boyfriend, John Cena. But with the high weather conditions, will he get there in time? Or will Torrie be forced to spend the night alone.
1. Part 1-Eve Of Valentines Day

Hey guys & gals! Well I'm back with a one shot. Now first warning, I am not good at these but I'm learning. Even years of fan fiction, I'm still learning :P Anyways I don't have a Valentine this year, so instead of feeling sorry for myself Ive decided to make a one shot for all those Jorrie lovers out there! Hope you'll enjoy! And Happy Valentines Day to all the lovers in this world. I may not have a honey, but I have a lot of loving friends and family so not completely alone. :D

Anyways enough of my rambling, onto the one shot!

New Story-My Superman

Summary-On the eve of Valentines Day, the most romantic night of the year. The lovely Torrie Wilson is happy to spend the holiday with her boyfriend, John Cena. But with the high weather conditions, will he get there in time? Or will Torrie be forced to spend the night alone.

Xxxxxxxxx

13th February 2013.

It was almost here again, seasons of Spring, Summer, Autumn & Winter make a year. Throughout the year, there are holidays in the seasons. There is a holiday that is only a day away from right now. That is the most romantic day of the year, Valentines Day.

It's the day, that cupid strikes those arrows. It was the holiday to shower your loving partner, show you're love and affection for them. The day that involves all special gifts, such as flowers, chocolates, candles. A night that is lit up with bright lights and romance.

It was a special holiday that comes around every year, the day lands in the season of the winter. It's always the perfect opportunity to spend the day with your honey, just hold onto the special moments to remember.

A day that can create many memories, it was a special holiday. For those, that don't have a Valentine it can be a depressing day but it doesn't stop the world from turning.

Time keeps moving in any kind situation, you have to find a way to go along with it.

On the day of Valentines Day, hearts & loves are definitely sparkling around the world. One woman, that always preferred love, then gifts was the beautiful blonde from Boise Idaho. Torrie Wilson.

Her perfect Valentines Day would be just spending time with her love, just have a relaxing day. Sure being showered with gifts is lovely but to the pretty blonde. Its always been the love.

All she wanted this year, wished for is her boyfriend to be with her. It was their first Valentines together. It was the only time, Torrie had kicked off a bit of fuss making sure that on February 14th, as soon as the new day is here.

Her love is right beside her. It was the only time she had battered her eyelashes at him, trying to act like it wouldn't upset her if he couldn't make it back for the holiday but underneath the disguise, The Boise beauty was pleading with her man to be with her, so they can spending Valentines Day together.

She didn't even care about the gifts, all she wanted was to see her baby standing in front of her door. It was all she had ever wanted, in such a long time. It meant so much to Torrie, more than he could ever known.

They had been friends for almost 9 years, one night after seeing each other again.

The sparks flew around, as soon as they saw each other again. Both were single, he was going through his divorce, and Torrie had broke up with her boyfriend a few weeks prior, and then they bumped into each other one day in Tampa Florida where he resides.

Sure there was a little drama since their 9 year relationship was an issue. The shock they both felt, realising the feelings they had held in for many years.

The tide turned, it was a tense situation the road to each other, the storms were silently brewing. Against all odds, Torrie and her boyfriend decided to try a relationship.

Neither could deal with the possibility of what if it had worked out, and they had missed their chance due to fear and doubt of it falling to pieces, and maybe their friendship would be jeopardised. They couldn't let the chance of happiness lying on the horizon pass them by.

The sparks were there, flying around. The chemistry made a magical rhythm surround them. It was a special moment, no words spoke just a silent gaze underneath the moonlight. It was a moment, they couldn't fight.

All that happened then, was a the first kiss. All the fear & doubt faded away. All that had laid was happiness.

It was the specific reason why Torrie so badly for her boyfriend to be here. She wished all her heart. She had been so happy, there was moments that Torrie didn't realise she could ever be this happy. She felt the love and the respect he gave her

He just fluttered her heart, took her higher. On the eve of Valentines Day, she wished in her heart like a shooting star was shooting across the night sky. It meant so much to her.

They had been dating for 4 months, what amazing 4 months its been. Torrie felt so blessed, and thankful even for the bad feelings and upset she went through with her EX because if she had just suffered in silence, of being some trophy girlfriend. Being ignored, just a pretty blonde to be on the arm of Baseball player…no, Torrie just couldn't stand it anymore so she decided to end the relationship.

If she didn't, she wouldn't have been in Tampa visiting a girl pal. She wouldn't have ran into her amazing hero so all these little things, fate could have seriously changed Torrie's life.

She felt glad of the tears falling down, the break in her heart thanks to her Ex boyfriend because that road led her to the happiness, she is currently living in now.

Torrie felt just happy, nothing else lingered. The sparkles in her eyes, the shine in her smile it was just happiness. The happiness, the love he gives. Before the love was found, Torrie would tremble to be part of him and now she was. She'd hold her baby safe in her heart.

She couldn't wait to see him again, his hectic schedule keeps him from spending time with her. Sure it hurt, made her miss him when he was gone but she would support him, be beside him because Torrie knows he is happy, and exactly where he needs to be.

She knew her man was happy doing what he loves, not only that. She also knew the happiness just surrounds him. He makes so many happy, bringing smiles to people's faces. It was his passion, what he truly loves to do.

Her boyfriend was glad, happy to know that his girl would be beside him even if he can't see or hear her voice. Her heart would still be his to hold. Torrie would still proudly stand beside him. Just like she had done, for the few months of them dating.

It's not going to end, she would remain exactly the same place.

Torrie would be his one, and only. Always have been, always will.

…

Her boot heels clicked on the pavement, her black coat with golden buttons hugged her body. Loosely she had her black scarf lying on the collar. Torrie had been shopping all morning, getting ready for tomorrow.

She just couldn't wait, right now it was very likely her boyfriend would be here tomorrow but he hadn't promised her yet but she was still hoping for that promise.

Torrie Wilson opened the front door of her home, she came in holding shopping bags between her fingers. Dropping the bags on the counter in the kitchen. She was humming to herself while unpacking from the shopping bags.

Torrie took off her coat, scarf on the hook in the hall way. She went to answer phone to see if any messages have been left. There was no message blinking, letting out a soft moan. Torrie made her way to the couch.

Second later, 3 fluffy companions named Chloe, Stewie and Pepper made their way to the couch. "Hey babies" scooping them up, Torrie had a cuddle to give herself some comfort.

"Mommy loves you all very much, but I've got things to do can't snuggle" Torrie gently put them back down.

A silver frame on the table caught her eye, Torrie reached over to grasp the silver photo frame. Seeing the picture lying before her, of herself sitting on the couch beside her boyfriend smiling, their heads tilted together in a awe kind of fashion.

Torrie continued to gaze at the frame, sweetly a smile surfaced. Her emerald eyes gazed at the photo lying in her hands.

A photo of herself sitting beside her love, he's known as John Cena. Yes, the Boise Belle Torrie Wilson is dating WWE Heart & soul, John Cena. Sure as hell, couldn't be happier.

It was a special holiday, in her mother's living room. It was decorated, so the holiday was Christmas. Torrie & and her boyfriend spent their first Christmas together in Boise Idaho, hometown of Torrie. Her family had already approved of John, he wasn't some stranger, he had been Torrie's friend for many years so he wasn't a stranger.

Torrie gently brushed her fingertip on the frame, "I really hope you're gonna be here with me" gently above a whisper.

Placing the frame back down on the table, Torrie walked into the kitchen. She got a glass from the cupboard, she opened the fridge and poured a juice drink.

Sipping on the fruit goodness, she looked at the gift bag lying on the dining table. She had done some shopping for the special day. Even if he didn't make it for Valentines Day, she would still give him what she brought. After all, she wanted to show John her love and affection. Just how happy, he makes her.

Pulling out the items of the bag, she placed them on the counter. She looked at the card, she had bought. Something that wasn't too lovey- dovey but did sprinkle the word "love" across the card so it was just what Torrie wanted.

Suddenly the phone rang, Torrie dived to the phone almost tripping over Chloe as she ran forwards. "Hello"

Sighing, it wasn't her honey. "Oh hi moma"

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?"

"Yeah I'm good, just got in for shopping"

"Oh you're pulling out all the stops for Valentines Day?" Lana Wilson asked her daughter.

"Yeah I guess"

"Dear what's wrong?" noticing the tone in her daughter's voice.

"Nothing moma, I just want tomorrow to be amazing….and well I've got every I need, and want for tomorrow except…"

"Except what?"

Torrie leaned back on the wall, she needed the most important of all to show tomorrow. "My Valentine is missing"

"Oh is John working?"

"No he's not, but I don't know if he's going to get here in time. He said he would be but John hasn't promised me…so I don't know, he never breaks a promise to me so until he promises me that he will be here. I'm not going to get my high hopes on him being here" Torrie spoke over the phone.

"Aw honey I'm sure he will"

"Yeah I know, he's trying his hardest I spoke to him on Monday. It wouldn't be too bad to spend Valentines alone…" Torrie said.

"Oh honey I think John is going to be there"

"Well I hope so, but I'm not going to bitch a fit about it if he can't. I wouldn't even mind if he just arrives empty handed, or flowers from a gas station…you know I don't need gifts I just need the love, I just need John to be here" Torrie poured her heart out to her mother.

"Oh I know you do, honey"

"I've hoped for this for so long, and its our first Valentines together…..I just hope he is with me tomorrow"

"I'm sure it will always work out"

"Thanks Moma, what are you and Terry doing?"

"Oh the usual, you're step dad will give me breakfast In bed, some flowers and chocolates and then we will go out to dinner"

"Hey, at least you have someone be thankful for that" Torrie said to her mother.

"True" Torrie and her mother shared a giggle, while she was talking in the hall way to her mother. Torrie's iphone lit up in her purse. It continued to ring for another minute before it listed on the touch screen.

"1 missed call, John"

…...

Letting his android touch screen blue covered phone slip from his ear, after he didn't get an answer from his girlfriend. John Cena put his phone back in his pocket

"So you're still going to try and get there by tomorrow?" Sheamus asked John.

"It is possible" Cena said.

"The weather is really bad, I mean there is a plane but you'll be cutting it fine" The Irish fighter said with a pint in his hand.

"I know, but as long as I get there before the night is over then it will be good"

"Look John, you can't help the weather and we have to be in New Orleans early for Sunday"

"I don't care, okay if there is a way I can get to Tampa tonight then I will. Ok for the first time in years I'm excited for tomorrow okay." John said.

"Ok, that is a bit hurtful to your ex wife"

"After everything she did, trust me that's a nice way of putting it. And I didn't actually mean that, I meant for the first time I'm excited for Valentines Day. I'm not alone, and I'm not working" John said.

"So yeah I'm happy for tomorrow, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to be with Torrie"

"Ohh, well fella wish you all the best" Sheamus said.

"Thanks man, I'll see you later." John manly hugged Sheamus before he took his leave. He was on his way back home to his beautiful girl.

….

Torrie walked down the stairs in her workout gear consisting black tight shorts, a pink tee. She tied her white trainers, ready to do her usual workout.

Torrie went into her gym room, and laid on the mat to do some stretches to get her body moving and warming up. Torrie got her gym ball, started doing some exercises.

One thing Torrie loved, she is definitely a fitness girl. She had won an award for her fitness regime so yes she definitely loved to keep fit. So no matter how, she was feeling Torrie would always do some kind of work out.

After a few more exercises, Torrie did a new unique exercise she had found out.

She laid down on the flat floor, pressing a small tennis sized ball on her lower back relieving a tight tension in her back, It had worked no end.

Torrie flickered her blonde hair to her back, bending her body down she rose her upper body up, rising her arms high doing a few more stretches.

After a bit more exercising, doing a bit of cardio. Torrie got her iphone, clicked the Instagram app on her phone. She captured a picture and shared it on social network.

"I work out, see he-he :)" Torrie uploaded to her twitter page, the username " Torrie11"Torrie didn't notice the voice message little icon was in the corner of her phone.

The blonde tidied up her gym/exercise room keeping it a tidy room. She shut off the light walking out of the room.

She made her way upstairs to take a quick shower, refreshing herself. Torrie changed into black jeans, a baby blue top that cuts to her slender stomach.

Torrie placed her black knee boots back on, she made her way into the kitchen to make herself some lunch. A reminder of "Valentines Day" lit up her phone.

Torrie grabbed her phone, letting out a soft sigh "Yes I am aware.." she then noticed the little icon on her iphone. She looked at her missed calls, it highlighted "John"

Torrie's heart skipped a beat, this was it! Would John be here tomorrow or will she spend the day alone and loving him afar, like text messages what not. Sure it would be okay, Torrie would deal with it.

Torrie tucked a few strands behind her ear, clicking on voice call to retrieve message.

She bit her lip gently, hearing John's voice from her iphone.

"Hey babe, it's me. I hope you're alright….I'm sure you're out or working out but I wanted to let you know, that…"

Torrie let her eyes softly close, her fanned out lashes touched underneath her eyes.

She let out a soft breath, waiting for what's going to happen.

"I promise that I'm going to be with you tomorrow, I'm leaving for Tampa now so I'll see you very soon" John's voice, made Torrie squeal like little girl.

"Okay so you know me, I don't make promises I can't keep so I'll be with you. I love you Tor, I can't wait to spend our first Valentines together, you've made me so happy thank you, I've gotta go, so see you soon bye"

Torrie's white pearls were shining in her smile. She knew her love will be here!

The blonde let her phone slip from her ear, letting out a slight squeal. She felt very happy with the news.

Torrie turned to the mirror in the hallway, looking at her reflection. Torrie had decided that she had things to do right now. Now, that John will be here for Valentines she had things to do.

She saw Chloe near her, Torrie giggled scooping up her fluffy maltese cuddling her.

"Now John is going to be here, mommy is going to the salon."

Torrie gave Chloe a kiss, before she put her back down on the floor. Looking to the clock on the wall, it was already midday.

"Oh, I better go now, so much to do" Torrie collected her purse.

She put on her black coat, and black scarf since the season of winter was around. It was very cold outside, Torrie grabbed her black handbag on her wrist.

Torrie opened the front door, the rain was pouring down on the concrete from the skies. She stepped out, keeping her head lowered so the rain wouldn't hit her face.

Torrie unlocked her car, and opened the driver side door. She put her purse on the passenger seat. Torrie got out her silver iphone out, scrolling down her tweets…the last few words was on the same date, she had seen John last that was a few weeks ago.

"Going to get hair & nails done, a new outfit today. Gotta get ready for my superman" that tweet was just about 3 weeks ago.

Torrie watched the rain slide down on her window, land on the windshield. She began to start pressing on the keypad touch screen.

"Rain is pouring down, sunshine come back. #AintNoSunshineWhenHe'sGone"

"Need to be in that special someone's arms badly! Tomorrow can't come fast enough. #SupermanWhereAreYou." Torrie tweeted.

Torrie placed her phone back in her purse, she turned on her car revving the engine. Torrie drove out of the driveway, and made her way to the nearest mall.

Now she had a reason to get dressed up to the nines. John would be with her soon. The Boise Belle just couldn't wait to see him again.

….

Torrie climbed out of her car, she brushed back her blonde hair walking on the pavement. She opened the salon door and booked in for nail and hair appointment.

After being booked in, the Boise beauty took a seat waiting. Putting one leg over the other, sitting like a lady. Torrie held her phone in her hand, typing her fingertip on the keypad.

Torrie touched the keypad, to upload on twitter. Her profile picture was white elegant dress, with a beige hat from her last photo shoot "Getting my nails done for Valentines Day I'm so excited! 3" a little emoticon of a heart was at the end of the tweet.

She leaned back on the seat, feeling so happy right now. The time was slowly ticking down, John is going to be here soon. She just couldn't be happier.

….

Torrie arrived home, early evening. She curled her hand on the doorknob being careful with her new set of nails. She had gone with shining French manicured nails.

They were looking so lovely. Her beautiful blonde hair was in sweet curls, bouncing on her shoulders.

Since she had dolled herself up, Torrie felt the excitement growing in her. She just couldn't wait for the most romantic day of the year.

Torrie walked into the living room, she picked up her Ipad from the coffee table. Switching on the device, Torrie surfed the net. Clicking on her baby's twitter " JohnCena. She saw his profile pic in his recent wrestling attire "10 years strong" Torrie's grin came on her face, just seeing his adorable dimples.

Torrie noticed he had made a few tweets today, it fluttered her heart when she saw written in a tweet "in other news, for the first time in years I'm excited for #ValentinesDay."

Torrie let her pearly white smile appear on her face, her dimples settled in her cheeks.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best Valentines Day ever!" Torrie clapped her hands together.

Torrie bent her legs up on the couch, she sent a text to John's phone.

"Hey honey, I got your message I'm so excited you're gonna be here! I would have understood if you couldn't have made it but I'm so happy you will be. I can't wait to spend tomorrow with you, good to know you're excited for Valentines Day Lol I'm gonna make you so happy! Xoxo travel safe love"

It took a few minutes before she got a reply from John. Seeing the words, it bought a smile to Torrie's face.

"I am happy, excited for Valentines Day. I can't wait to be with you. I will be very soon x" Torrie read on her phone.

"I can't wait, see you soon xoxoxo" Torrie touched the keypad, sending a reply.

Torrie touched her Ipad, she continued to search the net. She went on her Twitter, scrolling down using her fingertip. She saw her recent tweets, she saw a recent update on her favourite fan site.

When she has a spare few moments, Torrie clicks on to see what's going on after all the dedication, and effort. Torrie felt so thankful for such lovely, devoted fans that will support you through anything.

Torrie clicked on the recent update link, it took her to the fan site. The update was mostly all about social media. It had a picture of Torrie and a new friend in Alicia Marie she had found a friend thanks to fitness.

Also it had past few week tweets on the update, mostly were all about her hero. Torrie had got back into watching WWE, shortly after Wrestlemania 28 appearing ringside on the spectular show. Torrie loved to see John on television doing what he loves to do, in a way she felt closer to him.

Torrie had got into tweeting when Raw is on, a few weeks ago. It started on the Royal Rumble.

Torrie's tweet was "Watching The Royal Rumble! I love this PPV, second best to Wrestlemania. Now I know who I'm rooting for! :')

Then after the show had been done, the tweet read Torrie11"Good night, sweet dreams. I'm a very happy girl! I just knew he could do it! So proud!" A little heart was at the end of the tweet.

The night after that, reacting to the night after Royal Rumble 2013 was RAW Roulette "I'm feeling like Lady Luck right now….Always by your side"

The final tweet of that night written. "Oh my gosh :(….you know what boys, my hero will deal out his own version of injustice, wait and see boys!"

While she scrolled down using her fingertip, Torrie let out a soft giggle. She didn't realise how obvious she was making it, the whole world probably knows that Torrie and Cena are happily dating. She knew John wanted to keep it personal, but Torrie likes to show her dedication to John even if its just a few words.

"My Superman is here to save the day, " the tweet was made when John Cena called out The Shield consisting of Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins after suffering the hands of the Shield of Injustice week before. After John had won the Royal Rumble, something he vowed to do. That was fulfilled, but then the next night.

Cena announced he challenges the WWE Champion at Wrestlemania 29, his passionate speech faded in the music of the Shield. Just like many times before, 3 dressed in black compacts, bullet proof vests came through the crowd circling John Cena.

They believe in suffering, making those pay of injustice. They are the Shield of Injustice. Even Cena wasn't a match for them, John tried to fight but the numbers game got the best of him. John was beat down in a heap in the corner, Sheamus tried to help but he was overcome too, and then the monster Ryback but The Shield managed to lay him out too.

The Shield stood tall in the ring, John had fight left in him but the sinners beat Cena down again, then laid John out with the triple power bomb leaving John lying unconscious in the middle of the ring. The Shield took their leave through the crowd leaving destruction behind as always,

Cena lying on the mat squinting his eyes in pain after being dropped on his back, neck and his back of his head, Sheamus cradling his arm on the outside, Ryback leaning against the steel steps.

Fuelled by the attack, week later. John Cena announced he would call out the Shield. It looked to be by himself. People questioned, does John have a death wish but Cena claimed The Shield needed to be stopped. Their tirade had gone on long enough.

So after The Shield beat down rat, Brad Maddox. John Cena's music hit. The strong hearted hero didn't emerge from the curtain. He came through the crowd, but he sure was not alone. Sheamus and Ryback came down through separate places in the crowd.

The three circled the ring, The Shield was then cut off by other superstars standing on the ramp. The Shield had nowhere to run, Cena Sheamus and Ryback fought with them, sending them running for the hills in the crowd.

John stood tall, with soldiers Sheamus and Ryback. After the show went off the air, Cena challenged The Shield, telling them they have a fight coming on February 17th, Elimination Chamber 2013. It would be John Cena, Sheamus, Ryback v The Shield. The lasting image, of Cena, Sheamus and Ryback joining hands high for the crowd to cheer.

Torrie remembered watching, feeling so proud. She did react via twitter. "Ha I tell ya, Justice will be served boys!"

Torrie scrolled down on the screen with her fingertip, the last RAW tweet was the last stop before This Sunday after watching John talk about Elimination Chamber, vowing The Shield will meet the sword, Justice meets the law! The Shield will be stopped this Sunday by WWE heroes.

Torrie absolutely loved when John got passionate, he surely was on that night. "Wow…so passionate…I know what I want, what I need….I….can't wait for Thursday. Please let my Valentine be with me good lord #OnMyKneesPraying!"

Torrie continues to mention Monday Night Raw week by week, I think we all know who "Superman" is Tor, he-he. Was listed underneath. Yeah, Torrie knew it was a obvious code but she thought it was sweet. John is her hero, and her favourite is "Superman" so it just works out together. Cena's resolve is never to give up, despite all the pain of consequences.

Torrie tucked a strand behind her ear, clicking off her twitter. She scrolled down more updates on her fan-site. Her happiness was plastered all over the screen, she let out a smile because she is just happy, no other shadow nothing it was just happiness.

She stopped suddenly, looking at the screen. That night was special, it was the first time Torrie had been seen romantically linked to WWE leader of Cenation, John Cena. The pictures were taken outside, the scenery was lit up with bright lights.

It had been a premiere event, organised by her friend. Torrie was able to take Cena as her date, the pictures of Torrie in the arms of John Cena standing on a red carpet.

The headline on the top was, "Former WWE Diva Torrie Wilson dining with WWE Superstar John Cena" her fan site had an article listing

"Premiere night & date"

John's strong arms wrapped around the waist of Torrie, while her head rested in front of his chest. They had been dressed for the occasion, Torrie was in a rose pink strap dress that hugged her curves. Her hair was straight flowing on her back. John was in a black suit consisted of black trousers, white shirt top buttons undone with a black blazer.

Torrie rested comfortably in Cena's arms, with fingertips grasping gently on onto John's forearm. The pearly white smile on Torrie's face, and John's own pearly whites shining in his gorgeous smile.

The other laid Torrie's arms around John's neck, grinning for the camera shot outside standing on the red carpet. Another, in the venue. John was holding Torrie's black clutch bag while she was giggling with a few girlfriends.

Another image was Torrie with her girlfriends, and John included in the photo. The last photo was Torrie catching John's lips in a sweet kiss on the dance floor. The cute dimples in Cena's cheeks shown the enjoyment, Torrie held a grasp on his wrist. The pictures were so sweet, it looked to be a special night.

Torrie read the little article underneath, The article read, "This is exciting news, rumours have been flying around surrounding a relationship with Torrie & WWE Superstar, John Cena. From the pictures it seems official that Torrie is dating Cena. Last night, Torrie attended her friend's premiere launch, Torrie bought John Cena as her date. The two looked affectionate, adorable together even having a kiss on the dance floor! Torrie & Cena are not strangers, They were close friends prior Torrie's time in WWE.

Torrie remembered that amazing night, the best was after the night. It had been the second month of them dating, when they slowly made their relationship public.

Torrie remembered sharing a passionate kiss with John near a waterfall feature. It was so romantic for words. It was a special memory, the blodne would always hold in her heart.

The Boise Belle scrolled down, to the Christmas Holidays update. She saw images of

Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day. Torrie had spent Christmas in Idaho with John, at her mother's house.

Torrie smiled looking at the pictures, Torrie was sat beside John on the couch in red long sleeved jumper dress, with black jeans. Her hand was around John's shoulder, her beautiful smile shining along with John's cute dimples. It was the same photo in the photo frame.

The other photo was Torrie holding her "lil wolf pack" in her arms spreading some holiday cheer. Another, an cute Torrie sitting in front of John on the floor, while her brothers sat on the floor with their partners, a photo her mother had requested.

Torrie giggled at the mini subline. "Torrie spent the holidays in her home state, Boise Idaho at her mother's home. By the looks of it, John Cena and Chloe, Stewie and Pepper were right there with her to spend the holidays with. So sweet. Also looks like, Mama Wilson approves of her daughter's boyfriend.

Surely that was the truth, Torrie knew that. Her mother liked John straight away. Even her brothers were a little guarded but warmed up to him in space of an hour. That was music to Torrie's ears, a lovely melody.

Her relationship with John, hadn't had a single glimpse of drama. All there was, is the sensation of missing John when he's gone. Torrie had reacted once, telling her feelings.

"Bed is feeling lonely, definitely missing someone! Big and handsome I miss him but instead of crying, I'll smile thinking of when he will be back with me! :D" only bitter-sweet tweet she's done.

Torrie continued to scroll down until she started to get tired, it was quite late. She switched off her Ipad, and placed it back down on the table.

She stood up from the couch, she went to the window looking out to the colour of the night outside the window. There was no car parked next to hers, John wasn't here yet.

Hopefully by tomorrow night, he will be.

"Yes he will be, John promised me. He don't break promises" Torrie told herself.

She shut off the light in the living room, she walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Torrie changed into bed clothes, hot black pants and John's white shirt.

"God this drowns me, man his muscles" Torrie felt her dazed smile coming across her face.

"I don't need gifts, I just want your love"

Torrie climbed into the king sized bed, she cuddled the duvet into her body. Torrie got her iphone from her dresser. She sent out a goodnight tweet. "Good night, sweet dreams lovelies I know who I'll be seeing in my dreams tonight. (little heart symbol) Bring on the love day!"

Torrie brushed her fingertip on her phone, she looked to her gallery gazing at her personal photos. She smiled softly at the few pictures of her and John. She turned to the other side seeing no other lied beside. A soft sigh slipped through her lips.

Torrie started to feel the missing feeling whirl in her frame. Two words that drifted in her mind, "he promised" as she lay down to fall asleep for the night.

The new day would bring a sunrise, the dawn of tomorrow would bring a special day.

Valentines Day. Right now, the Boise beauty Torrie laid alone asleep.

But Would she be alone tomorrow? Only one man in this world can make definite sure that The kind-hearted, beautiful blonde known as Torrie Wilson wouldn't alone.

That is the one, only. John Cena.

…...

End of Part 1.


	2. Part 2-Valentines Day

My Superman-Part 2

14th February 2013-

The rain landing on the window ledge pattered, it awoke the sleeping beauty lying in the bed. Fluttering her eyes, she realised what day it was. The most romantic day of the year, Valentines Day.

Torrie sat up against the pillows, she turned to the window seeing the rain drops landing on the window. Torrie grabbed her hair in a handful flipping it on her back

Torrie looked at clock, it was 7:30am. The day she had been waiting for, is finally here. John wasn't here, he still had some time to be here. Torrie climbed out of bed, still in hot pants and Cena's white shirt.

The blonde walked to the landing, peeking over the barrister. She wondered if John was downstairs but he wasn't. Torrie walked downstairs in the shirt, Chloe, Stewie and Pepper saw their owner was awake, so it meant feeding time.

Torrie walked into the kitchen yawning, she almost stumbled into the glass door when she saw a banquet of beautiful flowers lying on the counter. It was her favourite kind. Pink, white roses.

Torrie's shock settled in her face, her hands circled her lips. Her eyes grew wide in shock. A pearly white smile came on her face seeing the flowers.

"Oh my god! John are you here?!" She spun on her heel, Torrie ran in the living room looking around. There wasn't an answer.

Torrie called his name again "John" but the only sound she heard, was a faint echo of her own voice. Her smile slowly faded, The Boise beauty turned back to the flowers.

Gulping the lump down in her throat, she opened the small card. "Happy Valentines Day sweetheart, xx John" Torrie's eyebrow rose, until she saw a key on the counter.

Obviously John had a friend to put the flowers on the counter so Torrie had something lovely to wake up too. Torrie let out a soft grin, touching the soft pink petal.

That was very sweet, but still it had to get better than this. She just wanted to gaze in his crystal blue eyes, that's all she needed today. Just to see John by very eyes, she didn't need the gifts she needed her baby.

She hoped that John will keep his promise. He hadn't ever broke a promise to her before, but there's a first time for…everything. Torrie hoped in her heart, it wouldn't be today.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair, she went to her iphone looking to see if she had messages. No messages, Torrie went upstairs to get changed in her workout clothes to do her usual workout even if it was Valentines Day, Torrie would still do her usual routine….well if John was here, maybe she would have left it for the day but since he isn't Torrie decided to get in her workout now.

Prepping down the stairs, in black pants. A black tee. She placed a hat on top of her head. Grabbing her ipod, she tweeted a good morning tweet to her followers first.

"Happy Valentines Day to all the lovers out there! Work out time, hopefully my special Valentine will be with me later x" Torrie pressed the "send" button then closed the door on her way out.

She went out for a morning run, after 20 minutes running to get her legs moving for the new day. She returned home, to do her exercises. After that, Torrie was dressed for the day in casual blue jeans, a black v neck top and her low black heels. With her sweet curls lying on her shoulders. Applying thin line of make up for the day.

Torrie enjoyed the time at home, she hadn't made any kind of plans. All she did was wait for her Valentine to come through the door. The clock was slowly ticking down, the hours were passing John still hadn't arrived.

….

4pm

The morning of Valentines Day had gone, the afternoon was slowly passing too. Torrie had been keeping herself busy, having a relaxing afternoon watching movies and eating ice cream. Still no of John.

Torrie clicked off the television, she stood up from the couch looking out to the window. There was no sign of John.

"Where are you?" Torrie muttered to herself.

She tucked a strand behind her ear still looking outside the window. Torrie took her iphone into her hand, she went to text John but she didn't want to be some whining girlfriend, So she just continued to wait hoping silently that she wouldn't have to spend the night alone.

….

6pm

2 hours had passed by, still Torrie was left alone she was starting to get a little upset.

She felt the emotion starting to rise in her eyes. She saw a light on her iphone. She quickly answered, hoping for good news.

"Hello, John where are you?" Torrie asked.

A soft sigh echoed in her ear, "I am so sorry Torrie"

"Sorry? What do you mean?" Torrie asked a little softer.

"I'm stranded here, I can't get back in time. I'm just so sorry"

Torrie let her eyes lower, hearing his voice. She could tell he's being genuine from the tone of his voice. She passed the silence. "Oh.."

"I've tried so hard, I almost got thrown out of an airport the weather is terrible, I'm just so sorry" John said over the phone.

"Oh no, honey its alright. don't worry its fine I totally understand. I'll be seeing you soon, take care and travel safe" Torrie spoke in the phone, feeling the tears in her eyes. She wouldn't let John know, she is seconds away from crying.

"Enjoy the rest of the day, I'll be thinking of you"

"You too" Torrie spoke softly.

The blonde let her phone slip from her ear, she lowered her head down walking into the living room. What she didn't notice, is a man standing outside the garden.

The same man let the phone slip from his ear watching through the glass doors.

The man was going to give the Idaho sweetheart, the best Valentines he could ever think of.

…

Torrie leaned back on the couch, breathing in a sigh. She flickered her eyelashes up to the ceiling. Standing on her heels, the blonde decided she's not going to stay in instead she going to cheer herself up with something sweet, comfort food.

Torrie collected her purse, and left the house. As soon as the car driven away. The back door unlocked. The man knew exactly what Torrie would do, so he had the perfect opportunity to surprise her.

He just hoped it would go exactly the way, he wanted it.

…..

Torrie unlocked her front door, she let the door close behind her. The room was in darkness. Letting out a soft sigh, thinking she would be alone for the most romantic day of the year.

She reached out, flickering the switch. Like a sudden fire work, it all hit Torrie right in the chest. The switch was on a dim light, the room was lit up by candles. Rose petals were on the floor.

Torrie lowered her head to see rose petals near her heels, she slowly rose her head to see candles lit around. It looked like she had stepped into the angel of love's world, Aphrodite, It was bright and beautiful.

Torrie almost couldn't believe what she was seeing, the blonde blinked to make sure she hadn't slipped in a day dream. The beautiful image hadn't faded, she was still standing around rose petals, lit candles. The scent of blossom

Torrie took a soft step, her heel echo revealed her valentine. Torrie's lip drew apart in shock when she saw John standing there in the doorway looking gorgeous. He was in jeans, white shirt and black blazer exactly how Torrie loved his style.

He handsomely smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. "Surprise"

Torrie couldn't utter a single word, she just could not believe it!

"Is it too much?" John asked.

Torrie let the Belgian chocolate creamy cake slip to the floor, frozen on a spot.

"Tor, honey…" he got the feeling.

"Oh no…no" Seconds passed, her heels clanked when she ran and jumped right into John's arms.

He let out a sudden chuckle grabbing hold of the blonde stepping back to gain his balance, her hands clasped around the back of his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist before lifting one of her heels up, in pure happiness.

"Well I'm happy to see you too, babe" John spoke holding Torrie.

Torrie giggled as she planted her lips on John. "You're here, you're actually here" John put her down on the floor only for her to grasp him in an embrace just her heels were on the floor.

"I'm here, its been one hell of a journey but I made it"

Torrie let her smile slowly fade. "Oh wait…hold on you said…you couldn't get back"

"Well yeah that was a lie, I was actually in the garden when I rang you"

Torrie looked at him "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to surprise you, I really wanted to try my best. You know this is the first Valentines in years, I've had been looking forward to. I'm not on my own or I'm not having to duck a plate being thrown at me" Cena explained.

"Awe honey, you know id never do anything to hurt you" Torrie touched his white shirt.

"No I know, anyways I wanted to surprise you. I couldn't really do that If you were in the house, so I said I wasn't going to be able to make it. I knew you'd go out and get yourself something to cheer yourself up" John said.

Torrie giggled gently, emotional happy tears lying in her eyes at the amazing scenery.

"Oh that's a risky little game"

"Yeah I know, I had to act quickly but this actually wasn't my first choice"

"Your first choice?"

"No, well what I wanted to do is be here late last night, and leave the window up a little so the draft would blow the window and you'll wake up and see me on the balcony"

Torrie stared at John, giggling at his expression. "Oh right…..so what happened then?"

"I'm scared of heights so I wouldn't have been able to climb on the balcony. So I went to plan B. I hope its not lame, because I'm not that good at this part. Okay I'm good at the funny, comfort part…but romance, I sort of lack that"

Torrie listened to John before wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, she let her hands rest behind his neck. Twinkling her emerald eyes, and flashing her white smile at him. "It's the most amazing Valentines Day, I could ever have wished for"

"Really?" John asked.

Torrie nodded, grinning letting her hands slip to his chest.

"Well then I'm happy"

"And thank you for the flowers" Torrie added.

"Flowers….oh yeah they were actually a back up but I'm here with you"

"I'm very happy you're here right now" Torrie smiled.

John gazed back at Torrie before he let his cute dimples sink in his cheeks.

"Also come with me" Torrie took his hand, they walked into the dining room.

The room was decorated beautifully, a candle lit on the table cloth. There was two wine glasses. Torrie gazed at the scenery, felt the flutter in her heart. It was truly taking her breath away. She felt such love right now.

"John, its beautiful." Torrie turned to her boyfriend, directing her lovely smile.

"I'm glad, just one thing" John spoke.

"Uh huh"

"I ordered take out, I didn't have enough time to cook something….I never do really cook" John told, Torrie just giggled as she helped John with the bags lying out their Valentine dinner.

"Oh I don't have desert…"

Torrie smiled at him, "I do" showing the small box lying a chocolate truffle cake.

"You think I can eat that? Vince would kill me"

"But Vince isn't here is he? And you don't want to let your Valentine down do you?" Torrie asked, sexily smirking.

John let his eyes close, letting out a scoff feeling Torrie's hand on his broad shoulder.

"Well….you can't do that to me?"

Torrie let her eyelashes flicker questioning her boyfriend. "And why not?"

"Because you know I can't say no to that face"

"Well then you'll be having some of this lovely chocolate goodness won't you?" Torrie said putting the small cake on a plate letting it set.

"I guess" John let his handsome grin show, this is why he's excited for Valentine Day. He just couldn't wait to be with Torrie, share this night. Now he was here, and wanted to hold onto these special moments…soon he would have to leave….again.

"I'm going to get changed" Torrie ran to get ready, she came back downstairs in a lovely red dress with rhinestones, and black heels. Torrie came back in the dining room, she did a mini twirl. Her blonde curly hair flickered in motion.

"You look so beautiful"

Torrie smiled "Thank you honey" she sat down on the table, they had started their romantic meal, then followed with desert.

John looked at Torrie, he felt happy right now. He held on to special moments before he would have to leave Torrie again.

John pushed the idea of leaving out of his mind, just glanced back at Torrie. He saw her slipping the last piece of sliced cake in her mouth. Swallowing the chocolate creamy slice, she looked up at John.

Her eyelashes flickered up, she let her pearly whites between her lips shine at John. It just warmed his heart to see her happy. He knew he had made the right choice, deciding to take a chance on their relationship. They hadn't even bickered once, no spats no fights and she hasn't ever kicked up a fuss about his high demanding schedule.

She took a sip from her wine glass, she had finished dinner and desert. Torrie still remained sitting down while she and John enjoyed a romantic meal together.

Torrie let her fanned mascara eyelashes lower feeling the wine slip down her throat.

This is just amazing, almost felt like heaven on earth. Torrie felt so thankful to just gaze in front and see John there.

"I got something for you" Torrie said.

"You didn't have to get me anything"

"I know but I wanted too" the blonde stood up from the table, she walked to her purse and held the box and a red envelope.

"Happy Valentines Day honey" Torrie extended to John.

He gave her a smile taking the gift and the card. "You didn't have to, I told you…"

"Just open it, you stubborn moron" Torrie teased.

John's lips slid apart, he opened the envelope slipping the card out. It was decorated Valentines card. Inside the card it read.

"_**Dear John, Happy Valentines Day. Thank you for making me the happiest woman on the planet I will always be there to support you. Even if you can**__**'**__**t hear my voice, I**__**'**__**ll be right beside you dear. love XoTorriexo**__**"**_

He read the message, John looked at the beautiful blonde sitting there. He smiled his adorable dimples which bought a sweet smile to Torrie. He placed the card down, and went to open the gift box.

Torrie rubbed her hands together on the table hoping that John loved the gift. Cena opened the box, laid a silver chain with dog tags. Torrie idly touched her blonde hair lying on her shoulder in nerves.

John took out the dog tags chain to get a better look. "Oh…my god" he muttered.

"Do you like it?" Torrie asked.

John blinked his eyes, he looked to the tags and saw his family members engraved. He had been using his old ones, but he had to scratch his ex wife's name because it was properly engraved.

"I kept them all the same news, so….you don't like it?" Torrie asked.

John gazed at the tags before he turned to Torrie, he moved the candle to the side to save any hazards. John leant forwards, gently placing a kiss to Torrie's lips. Her eyes closed in a moment, as soon as she felt John's lip touch hers.

He drew away, gazing right in her eyes. "I love it, thank you"

Torrie giggled lowering her eyes to the table, before gazing back at John "You're welcome"

"You didn't put your name on them?" John noticed.

Torrie looked at him. "I didn't jinx it, anyways I'll support you via twitter" Torrie winked.

John chuckled "Okay, thank you Tor. Its amazing" he placed the dog tags back in the box. Torrie brightly smiled happy that Cena loved her Valentine gift.

"I've got something for you too"

"Wait, this, the flowers, you going through terrible weather to get to me….you've got something else for me?!" Torrie asked.

"Yes, or don't you want it?"

Torrie shook her head "No, no gimme, gimme" Cena chuckled, he stood up from the table and walked into the hallway where he had dropped his case.

He got out the white box, with a pink ribbon wrapped around the box in bow. John walked back into the dining room. He placed the box down by Torrie before sitting back down.

Torrie opened the Valentines card. Smiling she read the heartfelt message.

"_**Dear Torrie, Happy Valentines Day. I promised I would be here to spend the day with you, and I**__**'**__**m here so you know I**__**'**__**ll never break a promise to you. Thank you for being beside me, standing by me. It means to me, than you could ever know. Love John x**__**"**_

Torrie felt the awe flutter in her heart, she didn't know John could be so romantic. Didn't know this side of him existed. "That's beautiful, I will continue to do so…stand by you"

John grinned, he took a sip of the wine, John wasn't much into wine so he got out a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"Awe pink ribbon, god you're just know how to make my heart melt" Torrie added.

Torrie pulled the ribbon releasing the bow, she pulled the cover off to reveal a gold heart shaped necklace, with a diamond on the front.

Her fingers circled her lips, in complete awe. "Oh John, its beautiful thank you" Torrie beamed.

"Here let me put it on you" John stood up from the table. Torrie stood up holding up her blonde hair. John draped the gold necklace around her neck, attaching the clasp.

The Boise Belle turned back towards John, Torrie let her hair fall back down gazing at John. "So what do you think?"

"It looks beautiful, just like you" John told.

Torrie let her pearly white smile surface across her face, the golden necklace sparkled prettily around her neck.

"Thank you, I love it so much" Torrie spoke.

"You're welcome"

Torrie smiled, until she walked to the CD player. "Dance with me"

"Seriously?" John asked, he sat back down at the table gulping down his beer.

"Oh come on, one slow dance…" Torrie turned on "Leanne Rimes, How Do I Live"

"Okay just this once" John stood up, he opened his arms. Torrie rested her head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her as they slowly danced.

After the song had ended, John got the remote and switched off the music.

John stepped forwards brushing back Torrie's blonde hair using his fingers. She smiled sweetly at his gentle touch. He placed his lips on Torrie's lips, in seconds the kiss deepened. Torrie let her fingers slide on John's wrist, John felt her silk hair between his fingers keeping Torrie close in his embrace.

Her fingers slid to the back of his neck, until her hands slipped to his chest.

They continued to share a passionate kiss on the night of Valentines Day.

…...

The most romantic day of the year was almost over, Torrie was sat on the porch gazing back up at twinkle stars in the night sky. Softly she played with the golden chain between her fingers. Her heart fluttered feeling so happy.

Torrie let out a grin when she saw Cena take a seat beside her. Torrie leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for tonight, its been amazing"

"Oh good, that's a lot off my mind. I really did try" John spoke.

Torrie blinked "Are you kidding? The rose petals, the candles, the dinner, the gift…the card, oh my god you're like Mr Romantic"

John blinked "That's great….don't make me sound weak at all" Torrie giggled.

"Oh I didn't know that side of you existed"

"Don't get to used to it, I've had a headache for days working it all out"

Torrie smiled at him "Well id say Cena, you've done amazing"

"I'm glad" he smiled.

Torrie brushed her fingers through her light golden hair, she lowered her eyes "John,"

"Yeah"

She glanced up at her handsome boyfriend. "I….I'm so happy you are here with me"

"So am I" he kept his arm around Torrie.

"John, do you ever think about the past? I mean we lost all those years"

"Better to focus on the future, learnt from mistakes in the past. Keep moving forwards"

"You're happy? You don't regret it?" Torrie asked feeling the night breeze blow her golden locks gently.

"No I don't regret a single thing, and yes I am happy. For the first time in years, I feel like everything is going the way I want it to. I know that I'm happy with you "

"I'm happy with you too, you know I didn't need the gifts I just needed you" Torrie spoke.

"But I love the gifts, makes me feel special" Torrie added. "I'm nothing special"

John touched her cheek softly, his clear blue eyes gazing at hers. "You're beyond special to me" he let his hand slip.

"That's so sweet, how do you know exactly the right thing to say?" Torrie asked.

"Years of experience babe" John spoke.

"You know I'll be honest for the first time…..I know that we are going to be more than alright. We are gonna last"

"Oh trust me, we will. Wait…first time?" John asked.

"I thought we wouldn't be able to get past, we were friends first…but I believe that our friendship, our bond made us stronger" Torrie poured her feelings.

"I agree with you, I'm happy with you and I'm not going to screw up this. Sometimes its just hard to get used too"

"What is?" Torrie asked.

"Nothing…..it doesn't matter," John realised what he had said.

"John" Torrie brushed her hand on his forearm, letting her eyes sparkle.

"Okay, I've never been in a relationship where its just happiness you know. Nothing else lingers no fear or doubt. I've never had anyone care or support me like you do Tor"

"John, you have the Cenation" Torrie reminded.

"Yes I'm thankful for that. No I mean right by my side, not fan wise. You are there. I know that I can't offer you things that A-Rod could. I can't whisk you to a country at click of a finger, and you know I can't give you all the fancy stuff….and I'm not going to be here all the time. You know, I'm just me. WWE is my life but you're in my heart" John spoke.

Torrie listened. "I don't want any of that, you're all I want. Yes I will admit I get upset when you're not here. When you're gone and I'm with my girls…they are talking about their other halves, and you may or not be there….but I don't mind….If you miss my birthday, or your birthday or anything else."

"You don't mind honestly?"

Torrie shook her head "From my heart, every word is the truth. I miss you terribly when you're gone…."

John let his head lower, letting his eyes close briefly listening to Torrie's words.

The blonde touched his cheek so he would gaze back at her.

"Then I remember that you're somewhere in the world, making others happy. Bringing love to others. Being their hero, and then I focus on when I'm going to see you again.

"So I will never get angry, or have a fit over your schedule because I know you are where you want and need to be" Torrie explained.

John listened before he let out a smile. His pearly white shown his happiness in his heart. He had found everything he's been looking for.

Taking in a breath, "Torrie, I…love you"

She looked at him, happiness sparkled in her eyes. The first time, John had actually said that to her. She gently placed her lips onto his, giving him a soft kiss.

From her heart, she muttered the truth. "I love you too John " they kiss again, while the golden stars shone in the night sky.

"I've waited for a moment like this" Torrie spoke. John let his cute dimples show in his cheeks.

"You know when we saw each other again, I trembled to be part of you. If we didn't take the chance. I'd always be thankful for the moments, the memories and I'll always remember you I hoped you'd remember me" Torrie poured.

"There's no way I could ever forget you Id always remember, I almost jumped out of the ring to hug you at Wrestlemania but I saw with him…."

"Now we are together I'm so happy, I'm holding you safe in his heart of mine" the inside of her palm touched his chest.

"So you'll always going to have a place in my heart so don't you worry" Torrie said lighting a smile on her face.

"Good to know" Cena grinned. Torrie let her head lean on his chest.

"I want to know that I'll always be here for you Tor, that's not going to change. As long as there's life left in me. You're gonna never be alone, I'll be right here…well not here literally but id be there for you. I swear to you"

Torrie looked at him, titling her head in a awe at his words. "You're gonna make me melt very soon"

"Do you want to go inside watch a movie or something? You've still got me…for…"

"You're leaving?" Torrie asked.

"Not until tomorrow afternoon, so you've got me for a little while"

Torrie smiled "Well then lets make the most of it, can we just stay here for a bit?" she asked.

"What you mean out here?"

"Yeah just want to be here with you, gazing up at the beautiful stars" Torrie said.

John nodded "Sure if that's what you want to do" Torrie stood up stepping closer to the edge of the step gazing at the golden stars in the night skies.

John looked at Torrie, he took off his black jacket and draped it on Torrie's shoulders.

She turned to Cena. "Keep you warm"

"Oh thank you superman"

John turned to her, letting out a chuckle "What did you just call me?"

"Huh?" Torrie spoke, she silently gasped letting out her "code word"

"I…called you Superman"

John glanced at the blonde before he chuckled again "Okay….why?"

"Well because you are, my Superman."

"Right…okay I can't fly, and I'm scared of heights"

"Well yes but you're always there when I need you. You're my hero and after tonight you doing whatever it takes to be with me, and you're not really a Batman, not dark enough…so yeah You're my Superman" Torrie smiled widely.

"Right, wait…that's who you've talking about?"

"Well who else is it gonna be? Doink The Clown?" Torrie giggled.

"Okay…" John chuckled turning away.

"Super Cena" Torrie teased wrapping her arms around the back of John's neck flickering her blonde hair.

His hands went on her back, hugging her waist

"You know that's not what I'm changing my name too"

"Awe I think it's adorable" Torrie giggled.

"Says you, but no I'm happy with just John Cena or Cena"

"Or Superman" Torrie added.

"No…" Cena laughed.

"Okay that name is just for me then"

She sat back down on the porch step. John sat down next to her. She came into his strong arms, watched the beautiful stars in the night sky.

"I'm happy to be here with my Superman"

John let his eyes close, with a gentle chuckle.

…...

After spending a little time watching the night stars, Torrie and John cuddled on the couch listening to music on the television.

"You know what I can't wait for?" Torrie said, feeling the soft rise in John.

"What's that?"

"April 7th, Wrestlemania"

John chuckled "Oh yeah" stroking her hair between his fingers.

"Yep I can't wait, because my superman will be The Champ. I know you'll do it, I believe in you"

John grinned "Thanks darling, so If its is me and Rocky….again you're not on Team Bring it this year?"

"No, I'm Team Cena. And I don't know I just caved everyone was asking me. But secretly I wanted to say you. You did amazing that night even Alex said that"

"Oh thanks but neither Rock or Punk is going to be easy. With Punk, I haven't simply got the job done. Anyways I'm focusing on Sunday first, then I'll know who I'm facing"

"Can you say some words for me"

"What words?" John asked.

"You were so passionate on Monday, I mean it blew my mind….I can't really remember exactly what you said. I know it was about The Shield"

"Oh…The…"

"No, no the same tone as Monday"

"Torrie…I can't just turn it on like that"

"Oh please," Torrie pouted.

John Cena deeply breathed, passion lying in his blue eyes "This Sunday, the Shield meets the sword, injustice meets the law!"

Torrie gazed at John, she felt the skip beat in her heart. She let her smile shine across her face feeling very attracted. "Oh yes, exactly like that"

She clicked off the television and pulled John up by his hand.

He stood up gazing at his lovely girlfriend. She smiled and embraced Cena. She placed her hands around the back of his neck, feeling John's hands on her back.

They shared any embrace surrounded by lit candles, and rose petals lying on the floor.

John picked Torrie up, her ankle heel lifted. He put her back down on the floor, Torrie rested her head against his chest. He placed his hand on her arm keeping the pretty blonde close.

"Come on" she grasped hold of John's hand. She walked to the first few steps before seeing the candles still lit.

"Wait there, don't move" she prepped down the stairs, blowing out each candle.

She took hold of the candle stick, one candle still with a bright flame.

"Be careful don't burn yourself or me" John said.

Torrie giggled before leading John up to the bedroom. She placed the candle by the bed, John collapsed lying down on the bed feeling exhausted.

He lied on the bed, his eyes flickered up to the ceiling. His chest/midsection rose in and out with every breath in his body.

Torrie took off her black heels, climbing onto the bed. She let her head rest on John's chest taking in a single. moment.

"I worry you know" she softly muttered.

John stroked her blonde hair "What's that?"

"You"

"Me? why?"

"I worry when you get hurt, I know you'll be alright and you're one tough guy but...I still worry"

John listened to her, he stroked her golden hair "I know you do, but I promise I'll always be okay" Torrie softly smiled, while holding onto John.

…...

Late at night, Valentines Day was almost over for another year. Torrie was lying on the bed, cuddling on John's chest. She felt the gentle rise in his chest, she let her eyes close briefly before making circle patterns on John's white shirt. She felt John's touch gently stroking her golden blonde hair.

This is exactly what she wanted, all she needed was just to be in John Cena's strong arms for the night, wake up beside him. This was her perfect Valentines Day.

"This is so perfect" Torrie softly spoke.

"I'm just holding you" John told.

Torrie let her dimples curve. "Yes that what makes it perfect."

John breathed in deeply, exhale the breath "Is there anything else you wanna do"

Torrie slid her fingertip down John's chest, unbuttoning his white shirt. She tapped his belly button sliding her fingertips on his bare chest.

"You looked so hot tonight," Torrie said lying on his chest.

John smiled while he and Torrie's lips tangled in a kiss. The Boise Belle remembered one last gift. "Oh yes, I forgot…I have one more gift for you"

"Oh what's that?"

Torrie swung her legs around, standing up on the bed looking at Cena.

"It's a surprise" she sauntered into the bathroom, she re opened the door giving a pose. She stood with pink lacy teddy with a rose pink/white silk robe her black heels.

She flicked her blonde hair looking at John. His jaw was almost on the floor. "Whoa.." he muttered one word.

Torrie walked to the cabinet, John's eyes were watching her every single movement. She got a packet out, of massage oils turning back to John.

"Umm okay, I'm gonna need some help"

Torrie giggled "Oh honey, they aren't for me. They are for you"

John blinked, managing some words with Torrie looking ever so sexy. He had lost pretty much all of his senses. "For…me"

Torrie walked over to the bed, "Yes" she slipped John's white shirt off letting it slip through her fingers.

"What?" John sat in jeans, bare chest. His appealing abs physique surfaced with every breath he took in.

"Lie down" Torrie instructed.

"You want me to lie down?"

"You've been hard at work, I'm going to give you my own special massage" Torrie spoke with a sexy smirk.

Cena blinked "Are you serious…?" he asked.

"Yep, so lie down Cena" John obeyed his girlfriend's order. He laid down on his front on the bed resting his head on his hands. Torrie squeezed the massage oil, rubbing her hands together.

She walked closer to John, sliding her hand on his body pressing her fingers into his large muscles. She slid her hands down to his lower back. It caused John to flinch.

"Easy, sweetheart"

"Sorry" Torrie slid her hands on his back, and continued to give John a relaxing massage.

"That feels amazing" John spoke, he turned onto his back gazing up at his lovely angel. Torrie gently rubbed John's chest, with the remaining oil. He clasped his arms around her. Torrie giggled as she passionately kissed John.

Her heels fell off her feet, John gently laid Torrie on the bed climbing on top. He hovered over her, moving the loose strand of her hair from her face. Torrie took off her robe, and then kissed John passionately.

Torrie laid on the bed in lingerie with John, he gently lifted the pink lace baby doll lingerie over her head leaving her in a set of pink lingerie, she flickered her blonde hair before tangling lips with John going for his jeans.

The Valentine night continued in a very passionate manner.

…...

15thFebruary 2013-

The clock struck 7am, Torrie awoke like any other usual day. She always seemed to wake up at 7am. Torrie fluttered her eyelashes open, turning her head she saw John lying asleep next to her. Torrie gazed for a moment, before she smiled watching his cute frame sleeping peacefully.

She watched his chest rise with every breath he had.

"Gonna kick my butt, but I'm not going to workout today gonna stay here" Torrie muttered, John didn't respond he stayed fast asleep.

Torrie cuddled in the covers, close to John. She rested her head on his chest, hearing the soft thud in his heartbeat. Torrie let her eyes close, feeling back asleep for a few more hours. She wanted to keep lying in John's arms as much as possible, after all its going to be weeks until he would be with her again.

…..

A breath slipped through John's lips, before he found his eyes flickering open. He saw a window in his view. He felt a weight on his chest, he turned to see Torrie still asleep. He reached over to check the time, let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, well someone has missed her usual workout that you preach to me"

Torrie remained fast asleep beside him. John gazed back at her, thought she looked so beautiful almost like sleeping beauty from the fairytale. He gently touched her cheek, before slowly removing her from his chest onto the bed. She stirred slightly but went straight back to sleep.

John climbed out of the bed, in black shorts. He quietly left the bedroom leaving Torrie to sleep. He went downstairs, Chloe, Stewie and Pepper followed him downstairs. He stumbled into the barrister almost tripping on little Pepper.

"You trying kill me?" John asked picking up the black little puppy.

He went downstairs, Chloe & Stewie following. Obviously Torrie wasn't awake to feed them. "Okay so its feeding time is it?" John walked into the kitchen.

After searching the cupboards for the puppies food, John gave them their breakfast.

Chloe just looked down, but looked back up at John while Pepper and Stewie dug into their breakfast.

"What? Do you have something different? Oh okay" John searched some more, and found dog biscuits. Chloe started munching on them.

John looked around, clicked an idea in his head. Since he wasn't able to wake up with Torrie for Valentine Morning, he would improvise. sure, its day late…but still it's the thought.

John decided he would make Torrie, breakfast in bed. Although he didn't quite know what she had for breakfast, since she's on this fitness regime so he just got what he thought was right.

John walked back upstairs with the tray, he got a small flower from the banquet flowers, in a little wine glass to go with the breakfast. He opened the door with the back of his forearm.

Torrie was still cuddled up, fast asleep. He walked closer sitting on the bed near her sleeping frame. He touched her cheek then pleasantly kissed her lips. Torrie's head tilted feeling the morning kiss.

Torrie flickered her eyes, first image she saw staring back at her. John.

"Morning sleeping beauty"

Torrie giggled letting her eyes close for a moment before re opening them feeling a bit more awake "Morning, I've been a bad girl"

"Oh yeah"

"Uh huh, I didn't get up for my usual workout,"

"Oh well that's not very good" Cena chuckled.

"It's your fault"

"My fault?"

"Uh huh I didn't want to leave you looking so cute when you were sleeping"

"Okay that sounded a bit like a stalker" John teased.

Torrie rubbed her temple waking up, she sat up against the pillows "Oh my babies…"

"They've been fed already"

"Oh you gave them their breakfast?"

"Yeah took a little while trying to find it all but yeah I did so they are fine" John explained.

"Awe thank you babe"

"Speaking of breakfast, here you go" John placed the tray in front of Torrie. The blonde smiled seeing food she likes for breakfast. It wasn't usually what she has but still she had to love John for the effort.

"Ooh you are just adorable, thank you" Torrie spoke.

"Well think of it as a Valentine Extension since I couldn't be here for the morning…"

"Oh trust me you made up for it, after last night. I thought I had died and gone to heaven"

"What part? Say the last part and that will make me a very happy man"

Torrie giggled "Everything was great, including the sex satisfied me in every single way"

"Glad to hear it"

Torrie giggled before she dug in her breakfast.

…..

The last few hours before John had to leave was slowly falling upon them. Torrie was cuddling into John's chest on the couch as they watched a comedy program called "Whitney" John was completely lost because he hadn't ever seen the series before.

With Torrie, she loved comedy series. The blonde leaned comfortably into John while she giggled at the television.

"Babe you like some weird stuff" John said.

Torrie turned "Excuse me, says you some of the things you watch"

"What's wrong with what I watch? And when do I get time to watch anything?" John asked.

"Err how about all the sports you watch, I mean football is one thing but baseball, motor racing…and let's not forget star wars."

"Hey what's wrong with star wars?"

Torrie blinked before she looked at Cena. "Oh I don't know, its…" she fell back into the couch pretending to fall asleep.

John scoffed flickering his gaze at the blonde. "Are you calling me boring?"

"Oh no babe of course not, just the programs you watch. Yeah boring" Torrie teased.

John glanced at her before he folded his arms, Torrie giggled at his expression "Oh look at those little cheeks" pinching his cheeks, teasing Cena.

John took the opportunity to grab the remote, flickering the channel. Torrie gasped

"Hey I was watching that!" John played a little game, while holding the remote high out of Torrie's reach.

"Hey give me the remote, you jerk" Torrie tried to grab the remote, but John put his grip on the remote while grinning cutely.

"Hey! Give me it! Now!"

"Say please, oh and take it back" John teased still holding the remote. Torrie folded her arms in a pout before she jumped and reached for the remote.

"You're not winning this Wilson" Torrie's eyes darkened as her competitive side through her. She used all her strength and dived towards John.

Cena yelped landing on the couch, Torrie jumped on him then pushed John onto the floor. She giggled until losing her balance landing onto John's chest as they collided on the carpet of the living room.

Torrie reached over to grab the remote "Ha! You lose Cena!" she lifted the remote. John took a moment before he seized his arm under her waist. She screamed lightly before giggling finding her back hit the carpet floor.

John hovered before her, she continued to giggle until a sound of a phone went off.

The giggles died down when they realised it was a reminder, that John would have to leave very soon.

John moved away to collect his phone. Torrie lied on the floor for a moment before kneeling up. She stood back on her heels, dressed in white jeans and a pink cami and a black cardigan, her black high heels.

John looked at his phone before he turned back to Torrie. " A reminder"

Torrie nodded her head, "How long have we got?"

"About 10 minutes before I have to leave" Torrie walked closer to John, she reached her arms around the back of his neck embracing John. She felt his arms go around her back holding Torrie closer.

No words were spoken. Torrie took John's hand and led him back to the couch.

Torrie gently breathed leaning back on the couch. Her chest rose silently keeping her eyes on him. "I….wanted to say thank you for the most amazing Valentines I've had in a very long while."

John grinned handsomely brushing back her blonde hair with his fingers.

"Your welcome," he breathed in a sigh.

"What?" Torrie asked.

"Oh I'm going to have a hard time topping this next year, need to start thinking now"

Torrie listened before she let out a giggle.

"Oh trust me, as long as you're here with me. It will be perfect just like it was last night" Torrie told, her chest rising softly with breath.

She smiled falling into John, seeing his cute dimples.

John stood up from the couch, since he had to start getting ready to leave. Torrie stood up also, she briefly lowered her head down. "Oh best of luck on Sunday" she walked, placing her hand on his cheek with a gentle kiss to John's lips.

John managed some kind of mutter, Torrie let her smile shine letting her hand slide on his chest. "Think of it as good luck"

"Well that's the best luck I've ever been given in my whole life"

Torrie gazed at John, before letting her beautiful pearly white smile shine on her face.

"I'm your girl til the end of the world"

Lowering his head closer, All John Cena did was smile back in return, at his beautiful girl Torrie Wilson.

…..

John opened the door, walking to his car. He put his belongings in the car. Torrie watched on standing in the doorway. She let her head lean against the door frame.

She felt pierce in her chest but she wouldn't let the tears fall because she knew it would John, she wouldn't ever want to do anything that would hurt him.

John closed the door, The Boise Belle's heels went down the steps. Just as John turned around, he suddenly yelped when Torrie jumped into his arms.

He stumbled back into his car keeping his balance, holding Torrie in his arms.

She drew away from his shoulder blade, Torrie's arms occupied the back of his neck.

With a sparkle in her emerald eyes, she softly declared "I love you"

John grinned back, holding Torrie in mid air. "Love you more"

Torrie felt the flutter in her heart, while John placed her back down on the floor.

She stood there "Travel safe, I'll be waiting for you to come back" John gave her a sweet kiss goodbye before he climbed into his car.

Twinkling her fingertips in a sweet wave, Torrie felt the cold breeze in her golden locks. She stood in the driveway after John drove away.

The blonde flickered her eyes up to the skies, the clouds covered the sky but a sun ray peeked through the dark clouds.

Torrie let out a soft grin, walking back into her home. She got her iphone, touched the keypad, uploaded on her twitter. Sent the same message to John's phone.

"_Thank you for the amazing Valentine's day, feeling so thankful and blessed! Travel safe, Wherever you go baby, I will always be beside you x" _

Torrie stood in the living room alone, no other voice or company. Her puppy companions sensed the blonde wanted comfort. Torrie fell back on the couch, she cuddled Stewie close, while using her free hand to stroke Chloe and Pepper.

She grasped her phone, flickering her fingertip across the picture gallery. She stopped to gaze at the photo that was taken backstage at WWE event. Torrie standing beside John, her hand on her hip smiling brightly while John was in his "10 year strong" ring attire, with navy blue 4 wrist bands, two on each wrist and navy blue baseball cap.

She smiled gently touching John's face.

Suddenly the door opened, Torrie felt the breeze from the front door. She thought she may have not closed the door properly. The Boise beauty turned to shut the door.

She stood there, lips drawing apart with happy tears in her eyes to see John standing there.

"You came back, did you forget something?"

"No but id like to stay a bit longer if I can"

"Are you kidding me?! Of course" she ran up to John to embrace him.

John chuckled "As long as I'm there in New Orleans by Sunday, that's all that matters" Torrie squealed in excitement, at the prospect of John staying longer with her.

"Are you sure you're allowed?"

"Yeah, I checked with Paul he said its fine. I think I caught him on a good day"

Torrie smiled widely before. "Aw well I'm happy you're gonna stay with me a little longer" she smiled.

"How long?"

"Saturday afternoon"

She skipped past John upstairs, changing out of her casual clothes. She came down in John's white shirt, with black hot pants underneath. She walked in, with her black heels clinking against the floor.

John turned his head to see Torrie standing there. "Oh my…are you trying to give me a heart attack? With these outfits"

"Is that my shirt? Wow…"

Torrie giggled, taking off her black heels. She pushed John onto the couch, and cuddled into John's chest bending her knees up on the couch. She had the best comfort beside her right here, right now. The blonde felt thankful for that.

He put his arm around Torrie, leaning on his black t shirt covered chest. John clicked on the television and let Torrie watch the rest of the comedy programs

"John how much do you love me?"

"Very much" Torrie touched the camera on her phone taking a picture of her and John.

"What are you doing?"

"I think its time everyone knew, what do you think?"

Cena looked at her. "I think you're right" Torrie giggled, she clicked on the recent image, pressed the instragam on her phone, shared it on her twitter. The picture of her and John was revealed on the day after Valentines Day.

"And Superman is ta da da...you guys guessed it already I bet :P yes John and I are dating, couldn't be happier! i definitely couldn't be :)) Yesterday was so beautiful! thank u, thank u!" she tweeted. it only took a few seconds at time, to receive replies/re tweets. even some from her dear friends.

LilianGarcia "Oh my god!" acting like she didn't know.

TaraLisaMarie. (Victoria) "Oh Wow, there's something I didn't know lol"

StacyKeibler "Awe congratulations babe! I honestly had no idea...lol okay yeah I do"

John looked at Torrie, he had always kept his personal life away from the world but seeing the happy smile on Torrie's face, he got out his phone. He re tweeted the picture on his twitter page.

"Very happy too. Last night was wonderful you're my girl Tor x" Cena wrote. Seconds replies/re-tweets came in.

Torrie touched the phone, she saw John's reaction. Her heart just burst with happiness clasping her arms around John, planting him with a passionate kiss.

For the less time they had, Torrie & John just held on to the special moments. One thing was for sure, it was one magical loving Valentine holiday.

There was no shadows of fear or doubt. Not an ounce of drama.

The light just continued to shine on.

….

End of Part 2. Well as much I wanted to continue to write. It's only a Valentine special, I hope you all enjoyed! This cheered me up, and I'm actually thankful for my cold as it kept me awake so I could wake up early, finish this two parter.

Thanks for reading as always, please leave a lovely review makes a girl like me smile :P

In WWE news, Oh my godness I'm so happy John is going to Wrestlemania! He's going to beat the Rock, become Champ! I believe in him. I know he can do it! Also I love The Shield, especially bad ass beast Roman Reigns. I really hope he is there when I go to Nottingham, in April 23rd. Yes Cena's birthday so very much looking forward to it! It's gonna be amazing!

The only thing I care about Elimination Chamber, is The Shield v Cena, Sheamus and Ryback! I can't wait for that match! I love the Shield, just not when they hurt John but other than that, they are the best stable in WWE History.

Anyways, I hope everyone have/had a lovely Valentines Day!

Thank you,

Love

KellyMarie.


End file.
